


All I Want for Christmas

by SealandRocks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealandRocks/pseuds/SealandRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's annual Christmas party goes better for Matthew than expected, with all the right nudges in the right directions. A cute PruCan fic for my Secret Santa partner, canoonada. Merry Christmas to everyone, and mistletoe kisses for all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

It wasn’t that Matthew disliked Alfred’s Christmas parties, they just tended to be a bit… loud. Only the best stereo systems made it into their house, which of course meant that once Alfred got going the house would start to vibrate to the point that Matt was scared it would crumble down into ruins. Not to mention the random people that always showed up at Al’s parties. Christmas was actually one of the better holidays, as they were typically void of any of the shadier and more energetic people that tended to show up at other times, but strangers still showed up. And the food tended to be big and large and full of chemicals, which made them taste terrible no matter what Alfred said.

But, despite everything wrong with their Christmas parties, Matthew still went every year and enjoyed himself greatly. For one, at Christmas everyone seemed to open their views a bit and actually acknowledge him. But the best part of Christmas was that he finally got to see Gilbert. Between Gilbert’s infrequent attendance of meetings and the distance between their homes, the Canadian rarely got to see him. Which was both unfortunate and wonderful, as Matthew couldn’t wait to see him again and dreaded every moment of being in his presence. Matthew’s growing crush on the albino was the main cause of both emotions, and he had no idea how he was going to get through the evening.

Still, Christmas was quickly approaching with Alfred’s party alongside it, overtaking Matthew much too quickly. Before he knew it he was welcoming his friends into their home, praying for his advil to take effect as the music started to pound a permanent migraine into his skull. Unfortunately, only one of these things seemed to be happening, and Matthew had a harder time keeping his smile kind as he welcomed guests, nails made of jingling bells and Santa Claus escapades drilling into his cranium. 

Two bottles of that sweet amber liquid known as beer later, and Matthew’s headache was gone, replaced by a pleasant sensation of the holiday spirit as the numerous people in the house mingled and had fun. Even Arthur seemed to be on his best behavior, not having thrown a punch at Francis for a good twenty minutes. Same luck could not be found in Lovino, but he had refrained from coming up with any more colorful insults than “bastard”, so that was a partial win as well. Matthew was actually having a decently good time. Maybe this Christmas was looking up after all.

A loud voice split over the thrum of the music, making Matthew jump and blush darkly as he immediately recognized the accent.

“Awesomeness has arrived, let’s start the party!” Gilbert smirked at all the people who had looked up, the image of ease. Gil always seemed relaxed as the center of attention, and now was no different. He was dressed casual for the evening, a simple loose gray t-shirt under his leather jacket and a faded pair of jeans complimenting his figure much too well, Matthew thought. Sunglasses were nestled over his eyes, giving him an almost Hollywood look that matched his air of bad boy coolness, and that silver hair was messed up in just the perfect way so that the light caught it and made him seem to almost have a halo. Matthew felt himself melt at the sight of the other, his entire face turning hot, and suddenly he couldn’t look away. Matthew was so focused on Gil’s arrival, and the way his body flexed deliciously when he was pulled aside by his brother Ludwig, that he didn’t even notice Alfred coming up behind him before he had a strong arm looping around his shoulders.

“Mattie! You look more relaxed than normal, bro, you’re not stoned again right?” Alfred looked at his brother with a look of innocence inappropriate for someone their age, not seeming to catch on to the redness of Matthew’s face.

“That was one time, Al… No, I’m just relaxed. Feeling pretty good, actually.” Matthew couldn’t help it; he looked very pointedly at Gilbert, who was in the process of chatting with Francis and Antonio. Alfred was very innocent, but he wasn’t blind, and Matthew could feel the grin that spread across his brother’s face boring into him at their close proximity. 

“Really, dude? Gilbert? You can’t be serious... “ Alfred laughed, hugging his brother a little closer as he did so, “The guy’s so not into relationships, you know. Well, maybe for you he’d make an exception, he always has been keen on you.” 

Matthew felt the tips of his ears light up, only dissipating minimally when his brother let go of him. 

“He’s nice… I just like him, I don’t know why.” 

“It’s cool, dude, I think you two would be good together.” Alfred was smiling encouragingly, but Matthew could barely tell with how forcefully he was suddenly staring at the floor. A very German laugh made him look up quickly, his entire being wanting to follow that sound like a charmed cobra. Al laughed again beside him, coming in close to whisper to him. 

“Go talk to him, maybe show him that new Foosball table we got in the study. And make sure to look up when you walk through the door.”

Matthew turned his head towards his brother to ask why he needed to look up, but Al was gone, his blonde head disappearing as he weaved through the crowd. Matthew took a breath, gathering his strength to talk to Gilbert, and turned around determinedly in the direction of the other male. 

A hard chest collided with him as soon as he turned around, and his forward momentum pushed him hard enough into the other person that they had to wrap their arms around Matthew’s little waist to keep them both upright. Matthew felt himself start to apologize, before he looked up and his words were cut off with a squeak. Gilbert was smiling back down at him, eyebrows raised and clearly amused at the whole event.

“Hey there birdie. Where you off to in a hurry?”

“I-I… Uh… I-I was c-coming to find you, a-actually…” Matthew felt his body practically humming in embarrassment, although he hadn’t made an attempt to pull away yet. Gil felt very warm and solid pressed against him, and Matthew was drinking in the sensation as much as he could.

“You were? Well, I’m glad I found you first then, saved up a lot of time.” Gilbert chuckled, letting his arms move back so just his hands were on either side of Matthew’s hips now, holding him close. Matthew felt like he could melt right here under his hands and die happy.

A few glorious seconds slipped by, during which Matthew got no less red but did find control of his tongue. Not that he was thinking of tongues… Or how close Gilbert’s lips were to his own. No, neither of those subjects were on his mind, not at all.

“I-I w-was coming to…. to ask you… um…” What had he wanted to ask? Oh, right, the Foosball game. Gilbert chuckled as if to himself, reluctantly taking his hands away from Matthew’ hips and leaving him dangerously weak in the knees. 

“Ask me what?”

“I-if you’d be interested in a Foosball game… With me. You and me, and the Foosball. In the study.” Matthew grinned sheepishly, probably looking like the picture of innocence but feeling like a bigger idiot than his brother. Gilbert visibly relaxed his shoulders, and Matthew bet money that behind those sunglasses he was looking at him with an expression of endearment.

“I would love to.” Gilbert smirked again, nodding, “Lead the way.” 

Matthew smiled at his shoes, gently brushing by Gil’s shoulder on the way to the study. He could feel the silver-haired man following him, holes practically burning into the center of his back from the intensity of his gaze. Before long they had left the majority of the party behind, only the dull thrum of Christmas music giving away what was happening in the other rooms. Gilbert was so close behind Matthew that he could feel the heat coming off of him, or he thought he could, so it was no surprise that Gilbert bumped into his back when Matthew suddenly stopped. 

The blonde’s eyes were fixed directly above them, where right in the middle of the doorway was a big, bright bushel of mistletoe. Matthew felt himself blush harder than before, looking over to Gilbert who was looking up at the plant also. By now they were both in the doorway, standing together under the mistletoe as they slowly regained their ability to breathe.

“That’s…” Matthew managed to squeak out, but his throat closed up again as Gilbert tilted his head back down to look at him. A flicker of a smile crossed pale lips before a pink tongue came out to wet them. Matthew hadn’t even noticed he was practically melting on the spot until Gil’s strong hands found their way to his sides, holding him still as he came closer to they were only a breath apart. 

Matthew’s shaky hands came up to remove Gilbert’s sunglasses, nestling them in his hair as his piercing red eyes came into view. Those beautiful, wonderful eyes… They were usually razor-sharp, taking in every detail the world had to offer, but right now they were soft, gazing down at the blonde affectionately. Matthew smiled softly, letting one hand rest at the back of Gil’s head and the other on his shoulder. His heart started pounding, blood rushing to his face as Gilbert leaned in, fanning hot breath across his face. Matthew closed his violet eyes…

Their lips met, sending jolts through both their bodies as skin met skin. Matthew melted, having Gilbert hold him up although it was obvious the albino was having trouble staying upright as well. Their lips moved languidly together, unhurried. Fingers twitched tighter in their various holds, and two bodies came closer until they were finally and wonderfully pressed together. Gilbert deepened the kiss, making a small noise slip from Matthew’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around Gil’s neck. It was heaven in a motion, liquid joy poured over their souls and bottled up into a single kiss that seemed never to end, not that Matthew ever wanted it to. If he had known kissing Gilbert would be this delicious, he would have done it a long time ago. 

Sadly, before too much longer they were in desperate need of air and had to pull away from one another with a loud smacking noise. Matthew knew he was deep red, because even Gil was blushing hard as he looked down at him. There was still a silver string holding them together, but it broke when Matthew opened his mouth to speak. Gil grinned at him, delaying his words for another good minute as Matthew got distracted. 

“S-so… Foosball?” Matthew squeaked out, the end of the last word hitching up as Gilbert tightened his grip on his hips. Well, at least now Gil knew about how he felt, and if that kiss had been any indication then Gilbert felt the same way about him. 

“Foosball. Although I’m going to feel bad when I beat you.”

“Good luck with that.” Matthew said cheekily, and then Gilbert kissed him again, a bit more passionately this time. They turned into the study, not daring to break the kiss once even when Gilbert found the door and shut it soundly behind them.


End file.
